dragon_lawl_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse
Entrance Start off small till he grow eating Fries and a Coke. Powers Special Move 1: Icy Teleport Special Move 2: Freeze Special Attack 1: Ow, My Raiden Special Attack 2: Tripple Missible Ultimate Attack: Spine Rip Uppercut Taunts Jesse body sink down(Similar to the MK3 fatalities that have the character skeleton ripped out) and say "We don't need no Education." Victory Victory 1: Raise his arms and said "You have defeated Hercules" Victory 2: Turn to a Green Polar Bear that said Nelvana Victory 3: Implode and Turn into a Black Hole Character Description Jesse Beaudry - going on-line by his Aracdboy1 handle - is a savant that is about as bizarre as the character he inspired. His on-line output consists of making videos that are mostly either webcam videos of him acting weird, or videos spliced from outher sources, as well as leaving odd comments on the videos of a number mugen users, to the point of being considered a spambot until he made his first webcam video. Jesse used to make mugen content, and his were mostly low effort sprite swaps of various other mugen characters, complete with nonsensical sounds in attempt to copy Most_Mysterious's style. His online persona is a poorly drawn caucasian man with spiky green hair and outfit that mostly poses after other things. Jesse The Mugen Character is stylistically based on the mugen output of Beaudry himself. Today Battle 3: Jesse arcade ending is a Youtube Poop created by The_None in May 27th 2011 that served as the genesis of the character. One of the scenes in the video (pictured) depicts Jesse Beaudry himself (in Murakumo's outfit) commanding an army of his minions that are anagrams of the fsjal fad and his online persona's heads grafted upon the bodies of John Turk as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 3. The_None would eventually make one of the minions into a Mugen character nine months later. Jesse is a vaguely humanoid entity who is made up entirely of leftover internet content and media. Upon searching for more virtual scraps to feed upon, he stumbled upon a Mortal Kombat sprite database. At the expense of an unsuspecting .png of John Turk, he takes this physical form and replaces John's head with his own inhuman appearance. Using this new form, he aims to one day mark the entire world with his incoherent likeness. . ☀ Jesse's gameplay is a very loose take on the Mortal Kombat series. He is based on Sub-Zero complete with his freeze moves, in addition to a number of other moves, and he can call two strikers for assist attacks. The fatalities have been made into supers for this character. His assortment of freeze moves - even in spite of each individual freeze move only being able to be performed once in a combo - give him a sizable combo potential and makes him seem effortless to use if used right. His fluctuating powerbar has a chance of disrupting his super move possibility at any moment however. The character is also supplied with a scoring system that rank Jesse's performance in few criterias. There are 9 Ranks total, chosen depending on how many 1000s of score Jesse accumulated. The bonuses are follow: * Life - calculated by the exact amount of life Jesse had at the end of the round, with the bonus doubled on a perfect victory. Represented by Blitzkampf's Perfecti. * Accuracy - calculated by the ratio of attacks that hit the opponent to a total number of attacks executed, multiplied by 1000. Represented by Team Fortress 2's Sniper. * Longest Series Consecutive Hits - calculated by the longest streak of hits Jesse inflicted on his opponent before receiving a hit himself (if ever), 100 points per hit. Represented by Muhhamad Ali. * Longest Combo - calculated by most number of hits Jesse inflicted on his opponent in a single combo, 100 points per hit. Represented by T.J. Combo from Killer Instinct series. * Bones - calculated by an amount of bones (that come out of a number of "fatalities") Jesse collects in the round, 15 points per bone. Represented by a Quake III Arena character aptly named Bones. * Soviet Damage Bonus - a bonus given if Jesse finishes a round in which he pulled off a particularly damaging combo (indicated by Arthur the Weatherman poping up). Calculated by the 150% of amount of the damaging combo. Represented by Kane of Command and Conquer series. * Strikers count - a total amount of strikers Jesse used in a match. It's actually a negative bonus, as if Jesse uses at least two strikers in a round, then the bonuses prior to that one (not the later ones though) are divided by the amount of strikers called. Repressented by Kurtis Stryker. * Fatality Finish Bonus - 1000 points given for victory achieved with a fatality. Represented by the notorious Black Metal musician Varg Vikernes. * Time Bonus - if Jesse wins the round in under 2000 ticks (around 33 seconds), then he gets that bonus, calculated by the pool of points that count down after the start of the round until the end of the round. Represented by the infamous poorly drawn fan illustration of Sonic The Hedgehog. Also included with the character is the "Jesse Army" definition files. Using that version turns the character into a Rox Howard Clones-esque boss character that pits a number of AI controlled Jesses against a single opponent. While the Jesse minions deal 25% of damage the normal Jesse does, they are able to overwhelm their opponent pretty quickly with numbers and constant pressure as their speed is not affected. Role In Dragon History Jesse serve as an Main Antagonist in the What If Saga: The Jesse Saga. Where his army of himself invade Earth, And it up to Goku and Vegeta to fight them off. The Last Jesse(Also known as the Main one) was defeated by Gogeta do to the fact that the Last Jesse is the strongest of them all. Chi-Chi Commentary Chi-Chi: This guy is extremely odd, I wonder what kind of Mugen Maker made this guy? Colors/Costumes *Default (Green MK3 Sub-Zero Outfit) *Saints (Purple MK3 Sub-Zero Outfit) Trivia *He's currently the only Original Character in the DLZ Series, As well as the only M.U.G.E.N character. *He is mostly known as by far the Strangest Mugen Character created, As well as the most Famous Mugen Character. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Dragon Lawl Z Original Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Normal Size Character Category:MUGEN Category:Elecbyte Category:Crazy Characters Category:The None Category:Leader of his Team Category:Characters with High Powers